Vehicles
Drivable vehicles are a gameplay mechanic added in Update #60 together with the Car Shop heist. Vehicles allow you to move around the map faster, carry heavy loot easier and sometimes even count as loot themselves. Overview Vehicular handling in PAYDAY 2 is arcadish, pretty much straightforward and similar to most driving mechanics in other less realistic (driving) videogames. There are several different drivable vehicles in the game, each with its own loot capacity, speed limit and passenger count. Players carrying loot cannot ride in a vehicle or attempt to drive it. When commandeered, nearby enemies will treat a vehicle as if it is a player, and will attack accordingly. Taking too much damage will render a vehicle broken, and any passengers along with the driver are instantly ejected from it. Broken vehicles have to be repaired before they can be used again, requiring several areas on the vehicle, marked with wrench icons, to be interacted with. Vehicles cannot be damaged when vacant. Most vehicles also allow certain passengers to shoot out from. What passengers can shoot from the vehicle varies from vehicle to vehicle, from the Longfellow only allowing the front passenger to shoot, to the Moving Truck allowing all of its passengers to shoot. In the case of both cars and the Falcogini, the front passenger has to lean out of the window to shoot, by pressing the crouch button (by default). All cars can be used to ram and run over enemies, killing them instantly (excluding the SWAT Van Turret special enemy), making this an effective means to deal with tough specials like the Bulldozer for example. The vehicle(s) in question doesn't even need to run over an enemy to kill them, merely and even slowly sometimes, pressing against them would be enough to do the trick. If the entire crew in a non-full game is in a vehicle (or vehicles) and another player joins, that player will be automatically seated in any vehicle that has a driver and available seats. The usable vehicle mechanic currently appears in the following heists: *Aftershock *The Alesso Heist *Beneath the Mountain *The Biker Heist Day 1 *Birth of Sky *Car Shop *Goat Simulator *Meltdown *The White House Vehicles Drivable vehicles Falcogini= The PAYDAY equivalent of the : Falcoginis are fast, expensive cars. They are drivable in the Car Shop heist, and appear as decorative elements which cannot be driven in Big Oil Day 2, Mallcrasher, Diamond Store, Transport: Park, Hoxton Breakout, Golden Grin Casino, Scarface Mansion, Reservoir Dogs Heist Day 1, and on advertisements throughout DC. In the Mallcrasher heist, the Falcogini in the dealership within the mall can be destroyed for up to $20,000 in property damage. In the Car Shop heist, Falcoginis count as loot. Despite being able to transport lootbags, there are none in the heist. In Scarface Mansion, a Falcogini is among the cars that have to be destroyed. |-|Longfellow= This muscle car was originally named the "Stallion" before being renamed to the Longfellow. It is a fast car that allows for quick transportation of loot in the Meltdown heist. According to Vlad, the Longfellow used to belong to before being seized by Murkywater. It reappears again in Goat Simulator, where it plays a much more important role than Meltdown. The heisters must take the vehicle to the escape point of both days. It also appears as a decoration in the Safe House outside the garage as a reward for completing the Meltdown heist in 7 minutes or less. It closely resembles a . |-|Forklift= Becoming drivable with the release of the Meltdown heist, the Forklift is a handy but slow vehicle that can move around several lootbags at once. In The Alesso Heist, its forks are occupied by a stack of cardboard boxes, preventing the Forklift from being used as loot transportation. Like the Falcogini, the Forklift appears in heists as non-drivable decorative elements, in Big Oil Day 1, Street Escape, Transport: Train Heist, Election Day Day 1 and Day 2 Plan A/B, Shadow Raid, White Xmas, The Bomb: Dockyard, Beneath the Mountain, Murky Station, Get the Coke Day 2, and Henry's Rock. In Election Day, the forklifts can be used to create guard-distracting noise, but can't be used after either a guard turns it off, or the alarm is raised. It very closely resembles a Toyota 1.0-3.5 Tonne 8-Series 4-Wheel Forklift. |-|Moving truck= The Moving Truck in the Aftershock heist is a vehicle used to move Vlad's weapon safes. It can hold as many safes as present in the heist, up to 12 on Mayhem and above, though its scripted capacity is much higher. It has the same maximum speed value as Meltdown's Longfellow, but it takes a while for the truck to accelerate to the maximum speed, due to its large size. Although the logo on the front of the truck would suggest the truck is based on a vehicle, it more closely resembles a . |-|Blackhawk= The Blackhawk helicopter appears at the end of the Beneath the Mountain heist, as the escape vehicle, driven by Vernon Locke. In The White House heist, the heist begins with Locke flying the crew into the front lawn of the White House with the Blackhawk, the players sitting inside and watching the scenery fly by. Blackhawk helicopters appear in many other heists, either dropping off enemies into the heist area or serving as the crew's escape vehicle (without vehicle mechanics as in Beneath the Mountain). It is based on the . |-|Rib Boat= The Rib Boat, referred to as a "rubber dinghy" by Locke, is used in Birth of Sky as an escape through the sewers. It also appears, un-drivably, as one of the two escape vehicles in Murky Station, the drop-in and escape vehicle in The Yacht Heist, and one of the two escape vehicles in Brooklyn Bank. |-|Overkill MC Bike= The Bike is a fast, drivable motorcycle at the end of The Biker Heist Day 1. There are 3 available for the crew, leaving one for Rust's Bike. It also appears as a static prop in Big Oil Day 1, Street Escape, Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B, Santa's Workshop, Get the Coke Day 2, and Reservoir Dogs Heist Day 2. The Bike is based on Harley-Davidson brand motorcycles, named "David-Harleyson" in-game. |-|Rust's Bike= Rust's Bike is a unique version of the Bike in The Biker Heist Day 1, obviously belonging to the former Overkill MC biker himself. Unlike the other three motorcycles, Rust's Bike must be taken to the escape zone to complete the heist. Despite Mike the Mechanic's comments on the bike and the parts required to put it together, the only visual difference between the other motorcycles and Rust's Bike is that its headlight has a skull cover. Unusable/cut vehicles Escape Van= An unused vehicle, possibly intended to replace the existing static escape vans. All its code was overwritten by the Forklift when Meltdown was released. |-|Lawn Mower= Another unused vehicle, possibly intended for the Counterfeit heist. Its code is mostly a copy of the Forklift's. Achievements }} Gallery Longfellowinterior.jpg|Interior of the Longfellow Longfellowpassenger.jpg|Shooting as the Front Passenger of the Longfellow Forkliftinterior.jpg|View as the Driver of the Forklift 2015-10-24 00032.jpg|Interior of the Aftershock Truck 20190106135424_1.jpg|Side view of the green varient of the Falcogini in the Car Shop heist 20190106135430_1.jpg|Interior of the green Falcogini in the Car Shop heist Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)